Crónicas de un ganso
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: La sopa de fideos: cómo algo tan simple puede desencadenar aventuras casi tan épicas cómo las batallas de kung fu. Todo esto narrado en cinco pergaminos que cuentan las peripecias y experiencias de un joven aspirante a cocinero y dueño de un restaurante de fideos siendo un repartidor para cumplir el último reto que se les asigna a todos los futuros herederos del restaurante.
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenas noches o días, antes que nada quiero agradecer a este 2017 por darme muchas cosas que han sido importantes para mí: al igual que espero que este 2018 esté lleno de aventuras y sorpresas.**

 **Esta historia la tenía en mente hace meses, pero no había podido escribirla por diversas situaciones, pero ahora está ante ustedes y recién salida del horno. Esta es mi segunda comedia que espero les guste y tenga esa esencia del personaje al que le doy protagonismo. Para publicar esta historia tuve que borrar el remake de "Mi amigo" para así concentrarme enteramente en esta historia que solo será de cinco capítulo y una vez terminada esta el remake lo resubiré, espero que les guste tanto cómo ami al escribirlo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La gran mañana era prometedora, los habitantes del Valle hacían sus labores diarios, la energía que se expedía era magnifica, el sol iluminando la mayor parte del lugar, los niños jugando con sus figuras de acción de sus guerreros de kung fu favoritos. Pero había cierto escándalo en el restaurante-museo-tienda de recuerdos más famoso de toda China e histórico del Valle.

—¡Po si no me entregas mi pergamino juró que no volverás a comer fideos en tu vida! —gritó molesta cierta felina temperamental conocida por su poca paciencia referente a sus cosas personales, algo que cierto panda había desobedecido y ahora se encontraba en grandes aprietos dentro de su habitación.

—¡No!, ¡todo menos eso! —exclamaba temeroso el panda removiendo montones de cajas de su cuarto; hallando en el proceso dibujos, pinturas y viejos juguetes de él relacionados al kung fu. Tigresa examinaba estas cosas de él riendo en sus adentros por lo infantil de su amigo.

Tomó una caja de la quinta fila que había ahí, pero por un descuido la derrumbó haciendo que les cayera encima, Tigresa con sus reflejos bien desarrollados rápidamente esquivó el pequeño accidente, todo lo contrario a Po que no evitó que toda esa madera le aplastara. Tigresa quitó una caja y de ella cayeron cinco pergaminos que Po nunca había visto, todos de diferentes colores: rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco y negro.

—¿Qué extraño? —Tigresa arqueó una ceja por ello —, nunca había visto estos pergaminos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó algo preocupada por el acontecimiento, él asintió con la cabeza —. Entonces debe ser algo de tu padre —dedujo lógicamente.

—O a lo mejor es un código para encontrar a Dumplingtantis la mítica tierra de los dumplings —Tigresa dibujó un semblante serio y arqueó una ceja por la dichosa explicación —, en dónde hasta los árboles son de dumpling y puede que seamos los elegidos para descubrirla y… —pero al ver la cara de Tigresa olvidó toda la ridiculez que estaba diciendo y tosió adoptando seriedad —, sí, debe ser de mi padre —ella asintió —, ¿pero que será?

—No lo sé y no me interesa, quiero mi pergamino —pero Po lo desenrolló y su mueca fue de asombro, Tigresa se golpeó la cara por esa acción —, Po son cosas de tu padre que —pero el panda tapó su boca con su pata haciéndola enfadar.

—Es una especie de diario, describe su primer día y es asombroso el detalle —Tigresa quitó su pata y preguntó:

—¿Qué tan interesante es escribir algo relacionado a los fideos? —Po abrió los ojos a más no poder y se quedó congelado, Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo extrañada, movió su pata frente a él para que parpadeara —. ¿Po?

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó molestando otra vez a Tigresa —, esto es lo mejor que he leído.

—¿Enserio? —él asintió.

—Es más te lo voy a leer para que veas.

—No, no…

Pero la negativa no funcionó para detenerlo y comenzó a leer…

…

 _Día uno: mediodía, sol tupido de nubes de diferentes formas y el clima es fresco._

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo de esperarlo en momento se presentó, el evento que cambió para siempre mi concepción acerca de la vida misma. No lo podía creer, me pellizqué para comprobar si estaba soñando y nada me puso más feliz que descubrir que no era así. La noche anterior había tenido el llamado: _Sueño de los fideos._

Muchos se preguntan qué es, incluso yo llegué a preguntármelo y este sueño me dio la respuesta:

 _Yo era un marinero que aguardaba en la costa, con un pedazo de paja en mi boca y yo sentado en una silla cubriéndome del sol con un sombrero, y de pronto divisé una ola que se acercaba hacia mí. Yo subí y a mi bote y remé lo más rápido que pude para huir de ella, pero esa ola me alcanzó chocando con mi bote, pero no sentía que me ahogaba, abrí los ojos y miles de fideos flotaban alrededor de mí y yo por inconsciencia comía de ellos y bebía el caldo que era donde estaba sumergido, todo para subir a la superficie y toparme con manantiales de caldo que salían de montañas gigantes hechas de fideos y las nubes también eran iguales. El cielo naranja rojizo cómo el caldo con picante. Era simplemente magnifico y muy hermoso de ver._

…

—Ah, entonces ese es el sueño de los fideos —dijo Po para luego recibir un zape de Tigresa —, ¿y eso por qué fue?

—Continúa —Po sonrió ladino por eso —, no digas nada y continua —dijo algo sonrojada.

—Muy bien.

…

Bajé de mi cuarto con la intención de platicarle a mi padre que por fin debía cumplir con mi destino y heredar el restaurante. Así lo hice y cuando él supo su cara se llenó de alegría.

—Por fin hijo, que bueno que lo tuviste antes de que yo fuera un viejo —yo sonreí orgulloso por ello, me imaginé atendiéndolo, cocinando, formando una familia dentro y cosas banales por el estilo —, pero antes —eso me borró mi sonrisa, porque un pero siempre arruina las cosas o las hace tan difíciles que terminas odiando a todo el mundo.

—¿Qué papá? —dije con cierta frustración.

—Después de tener el sueño hay un reto que se debe cumplir para comprobar si realmente se es capaz de ser dueño de un negocio cómo este —eso me confundió.

—¿Y qué es? —pregunté interesado en ello.

—Deberás ser repartidor por un mes y completar tus entregas en un cierto tiempo dependiendo del lugar al que se te envíe, después de eso tú me sucederás y yo ocuparé el puesto de repartidor hasta que muera —eso acrecentaba más mi emoción, tener que viajar entregando pedidos y el reto era convertirme en un buen repartidor para poder ser el futuro: Sr. Ping.

…

—¿Entonces se hubieses tenido el sueño de los fideos serías un repartidor antes, y si completabas el reto tu padre sería el repartidor y te llamarías el señor Po? —Tigresa reventó a carcajadas generando una mueca de molestia en Po.

—Jijiji —dijo de manera sarcástica —, ¿ya terminaste? —Tigresa se detuvo.

—Espera —volvió a reír y con más fuerza que antes —. Ya —Po rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo.

…

Ese día el restaurante estaba a reventar, algo muy raro pues regularmente sobraban mesas, pero había clientes y era lo importante. En unos momentos partiría a entregar unos fideos: sería en el valle de al lado. Llevaba todo: agua, comida por si hacía falta y este pergamino para ir anotando las experiencias que ocurrirían ya que estos momentos lo guardaría para toda mi vida, todo cargado en una mochila.

—Ten hijo, cuatro órdenes de fideos picantes y diez dumplings para la familia Chung —asentí y con la vista en alto elevé el vuelo hacia el _Valle Esmeralda_.

El recorrido fue tranquilo, tanto que me desanimé de escribir algo, pues nada fuera de lo común ocurría. Llegué a mi destino: una casa grande hecha de roca labrada a mano en sus símbolos y con un bonito jardín. Golpeé la puerta y al ser abierta me quedé sin palabras.

Una hermosa leopardo del norte que vestía un qipao de color rojo, tenía unas curvas definidas y sus ojos azules podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, según tenía entendido era la hija menor de los _Chung_ : _Mey._ Tragué grueso, pues era más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

—Aquí están sus órdenes señorita, son cien yuans —dije lo más rápido posible para no seguir sudando.

—Vaya, quién diría que los fideos del señor Keng, tenían repartidos más apuestoo —me sonrojé al punto de parecer un tomate.

—Señorita que cosas dice, yo solo hago…

—¿Le gustaría comer conmigo? —propuso, yo no me lo podía creer, ¿otro sueño?, pero se descartó al recordar lo de la mañana.

—Me encantaría pero debo...

—Estoy sola en casa —con esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para entrar.

Ese día hice cosas que no mencionaré aquí, pues son demasiado fuertes para mi padre. Ese día pude haber perdido el reto por el tiempo, pero gracias al destino lo completé. Un día genial pues: tuve el sueño de mis ancestros, fue un repartidor excepcional y gané una muy buena "amiga", ¿qué más podía pedir que esto?

Terminó de leer y tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo, jamás hubiese imaginado eso de su padre.

—Oh por Dios —pudo haber tenido una madre mientras que Tigresa tenía la boca abierta por ello.

—Hay que leer otro —dijo emocionada haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Espera, debo ir a vomitar —y salió de su habitación directo al patio.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, anhelo que esta idea les haya agradado. Con esto cierro el año de la mejor manera posible escribiendo:**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y un prospero 2018, su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros (al estilo Marco Antonio Regil), después de ver que está historia me ha devuelto la inspiración de escribir fanfics he decidido no tardarme mucho en escribir capítulos... créanme que en un tiempo pensé en abandonar FanFiction, pero luego de recordar que aún tenía esta historia por contar decidí alejar esos pensamientos negativo y heme aquí. Debo decir que este capítulo no solo contendrá comedia en cierta parte también algo de drama que espero les guste. Otro punto a explicar es que mi amiga _little tigress_ (fuegos artificiales explotan en el cielo al mismo tiempo que una banda sonora anuncia su nombre) hace una aparición especial en este capítulo, espero les agrade... **

**Sin más preámbulos... ¡comencemos! (al estilo Marco Antonio Regil nuevamente)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, estaba cansado por las escaleras y el vomitar lo había dejado exhausto se acercó hacia Tigresa cayendo boca arriba. Giró a su derecha para ver a Tigresa sentada en posición de loto y frente ella los cinco pergaminos: cuatro semiabiertos y uno cerrado. Algo que lo confundió.

—¿Ya los leíste todos? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quise verificar la cronología para leerlos en orden y este —dijo señalando al amarillo —, es el que acabas de leer.

—Oh —dijo asombrado por tal detalle —Tigresa tomó el rojo y se lo extendió, pero Po negó con la cabeza cambiando la situación radicalmente —, no quiero encontrarme con sorpresas desagradables de mi padre otra vez, así que para prevenir quiero que tú leas el siguiente, por favor —Tigresa asintió y desenrolló totalmente el pergamino.

…

 _Día quince: tarde, fuertes ondas de viento, pequeños lapsos de lluvia… en fin, un día loco._

No podía ser un peor día para entregar treinta órdenes de fideos y cien panes de frijol. El viaje se complicaría pues estaba a dos días de llegada, debía detenerme en ciertos trayectos para dormir o reposar. Pero ante todo mi espíritu se encontraba inquebrantable, después de visitar a Mey el día anterior y tuve la dicha de experimentar trucos… mi energía estaba al límite, nada podría detenerme, ni siquiera la madre naturaleza que daba avisos muy contundentes y advertencias que nos indicaban que no volara.

—Hijo, mejor no vayas hoy, es peligroso —yo negué con la cabeza porque mi determinación era mucho más fuerte que todo.

—Te voy a demostrar que seré un gran cocinero y un excelente dueño —los ojos de mi padre se humedecieron por esa acción, me abrazó.

—Espero poder ver nietos con esa determinación y el amor por la cocina que tú tienes —yo asentí orgulloso de esas palabras que mi padre me dirigió y con la frente en alto emprendí el vuelo.

…

Se sacudió la nariz con un pañuelo, Tigresa lo miró con cara de incrédula por dicha reacción.

—Po no seas dramático —dijo cortándole el sentimiento casi teatralizado.

—Perdón —volvió a sonarse la nariz para volver a poner atención —, continúa.

…

 _Punto del atardecer: lluvia torrencial, rayos cayendo consecutivamente…_

El clima empeoró más de lo que esperaba, tenía que encontrar algún Valle cercano, o en el último de los casos una cueva para refugiarme de esta lluvia que poco a poco me impedía alzar vuelo y me nublaba la visión. Afortunadamente me topé casi en medio del bosque con una casa, tras las ventanas se notaba que había luz; tenía una fachada sencilla hecha de pura roca y el techo de carrizos y troncos de bambú al igual que hojas y una pequeña chimenea por la que salía humo. Hizo un pequeño recorrido hacia mi olfato que me hipnotizó, olía delicioso. Así que decidí ir hasta la puerta y tocar, no tardaron mucho en abrirme: me sorprendió que se tratara de una pequeña pantera negra de no más de seis años, vestía un pantalón de seda blanco y una camisa de manga larga verde.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó amablemente.

—Hola, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Ping y volando por estos rumbos comenzó a llover y yo…

—¡Hermana hablan a la puerta! —cortó la presentación y se fue de ahí, después de él apareció frente a mí una tigresa.

…

Ambos se sorprendieron al leer esa línea, Tigresa se encontraba estupefacta por eso. Sus ojos se clavaron en un punto muerto, quedó estática.

—¿Tigresa? —pero nada, repitió su nombre diez veces y nada. Bajó a la cocina para preparar algo que la hiciera reaccionar. Que más que una sopa de fideos y una pequeña receta inventada por el que le llamaba "Tofú aliento de dragón"; que en simples palabras era tofú picante. Tomó un cubo y lo acercó a su nariz, el picante le irritó la nariz despertándola del trance, ella arrugó el entrecejo y golpeó la palma de Po haciendo que soltara el cubo.

—Te dije que no pongas esa aberración tuya que llamas con descaro tofú —dijo al mismo tiempo que se rascaba su nariz debido al intenso ardor que le había ocasionado.

—Perdóname pero no tuve otra opción —explicó extendiéndole la sopa de fideos para que la oliera y le quitara la esencia de picante —, pero te fuiste de esta dimensión, duraste unos momentos y esta fue la última alternativa que tuve para que reaccionaras.

—Bien —olió el vapor de la sopa haciendo que la irritación, la picazón y el ardor desapareciera —, dame una cuchara —dijo algo más seria, él se la dio y ella empezó a comer de la sopa —, continúa tú por favor —él asintió sintiéndose extraño por el cambio repentino de humor.

…

 _Noche: junto a la chimenea, unas tazas de té y una historia…_

Era un té de manzanilla, sabía exquisito… yo llegaba a medir la pierna de ella, su nombre era Ackire, era muy raro, en la poca vida que tenía nunca había escuchado algo semejante, debía decir que era alguien bella, no estaba a la altura de Mey pero se defendía: vestía un shen-i naranja con detalles de flores amarillos. Nos sentamos sobre unas sillas que ella misma había hecho con fibra de palma, eran cómodas. La pequeña pantera era su hermano, otra cosa que me extrañó, cuyo nombre era Leay. La chimenea nos brindaba calor y tenía una olla colgando sobre una varilla metálica, como que cocinaba algo, y olía delicioso.

—¿Qué haces por estos lares Ping? —contando que tenía mi edad las formalidades podían salir sobrando.

—Yo soy habitante del Valle de la Paz —comencé a contarle mi historia —, mi padre y yo vivimos de un restaurante de fideos, él es el cocinero y dueño y yo soy solo su aprendiz y mesero.

—Qué interesante —mencionó dándole un sorbo a su té, yo continúe platicándole.

—Ese restaurante mi padre lo heredó de su padre que se lo ganó a un amigo en juego de Mahjong —ella río divertida por el dato —, entre la tradición familiar está en que el siguiente heredero debe tener el llamado sueño de los fideos, una vez que el hijo del dueño lo experimenta deberá cumplir su destino… pero hasta hace unos días ignoraba una cláusula que indicaba que ya tenido el sueño se debe poner a prueba siendo repartidor para calar si realmente está listo para serlo. Ya he repartido fideos en cinco valles aledaños a mi hogar y este al que tengo que llegar es el más lejano que me ha tocado.

—Vaya, ¿y a dónde te diriges? —preguntó aún más interesada, pero extrañamente algo fría en su forma de expresarse.

—Al _Valle del Pom_ —otro rayo cayó con más fuerza que antes.

—Oye, ya que eres cocinero.

—Ayudante de cocina —rectifiqué rápidamente para que no me pusieran un título que no me correspondía aún.

—Bueno, ya que estás en contacto con la cocina —se acercó a la chimenea levantó la tapa de la olla —, ¿quisieras probar mi sopa y dar tu opinión?

—Seguro —por mí no había ningún problema y comer una sopa caliente era un lujo bajó el manto de ese clima. Sirvió dos platos, me extendió una cuchara. Di un sorbo y toda mi mente colapsó ante el mar de sabores que se desprendieron de aquel caldo, era la mejor sopa que jamás habría probado. Incluso era mejor que la de mi padre… —. Es estupenda, oficialmente me enamoré de esta sopa.

—Gracias, que bueno que te guste.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Eso no se dice, así la llamo, _la sopa de ingrediente secreto_ —un nombre muy cínico, pero un producto muy bueno. Duramos toda la noche platicando y riendo, me terminé acabándome cinco platos.

—Bien, creo que ya deberíamos dormir, tu puedes quedarte aquí junto al fuego para que no tengas frío —me extendió una manta y se fue a otro cuarto.

En esa noche no pude dormir, pues su sala estaba repleta de objetos muy raros e interesantes: una medalla con el símbolo de la cola de un escorpión hasta libros en una lengua muy extraña que desconocía por completo. Un estandarte de colores y tres figuras unidas de color blanco; un triángulo abajo, encima unas líneas que se asemejaban a agua brotando y a los lados era igual.

Fue cuando escuche el ruido de algo rompiéndose, volteé a mi derecha y la ventana se encontraba rota, no lo pensé demasiado, era obvio quién había escapado, salí por ahí en su búsqueda.

…

Estaban estupefactos, la intriga era demasiada, nunca imaginaron que las crónicas de un simple repartidor podía tenerlos tan adentrados en su historia; dos puntos relevantes podían sacarse: el número uno era la existencia de más felinos aparte de leopardos y cabía la posibilidad de más tigres. Y número dos: las reliquias que describía el señor Ping eran de una tierra lejana, misteriosa y desconocida para ellos. Pero lo más revelador era que ella fue la que le enseñó la sopa de ingrediente secreto.

—No puede ser —decía Po inconscientemente —, tantas historias de kung fu que me sé de memoria y siempre ignoré las grandiosas aventuras de mi padre, incluso llegando a despreciar dicho oficio sin saber que tantas anécdotas puede encerrar un trabajo tan humilde.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer las historias que se pueden encerrar en una "simple" tarea —Po asintió con la cabeza —, voy a continuar yo si me permites —retiró el pergamino de sus patas y siguió la lectura.

…

 _Media noche: ¿una búsqueda o un rescate?, mi vista se nubló y mis plumas se empaparon impidiéndome seguir volando._

No concebía idea alguna del porque Leay huyó de su casa, lo que sí sabía es que debía encontrarlo, su hermana despertaría y se preocuparía por su ausencia y no sería para nada agradable que eso ocurriera. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo aparente, esto debido a que mis alas no podían alzar vuelo debido a que mis plumas se habían empapado.

La pequeña luz de la luna que las nubes dejaban traspasar era mi guía en esa travesía. Me senté un momento sin importarme que pudiera haberme enfermado. Miré hacia el cielo, cerré los ojos y medité un momento, alguna de las enseñanzas de mi padre debía ayudarme en esos momentos.

— _Cuando un niño se siente triste siempre tratará de huir y encerrarse en sí mismo para lidiar con sus problemas emocionales._

Esa era la respuesta, me levante y miré al suelo inconscientemente, pequeñas huellas casi borrosas me indicaban el camino, las seguí hasta dar con una cueva.

Era grande incluso su oscuridad me infundía un temor indescriptible, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos debía sentir… respiré profundo y me adentré a la oscuridad corriendo el riesgo de que me topase con bandidos o en el peor de los casos con un abismo.

—¡Leay! —exclamé y el eco de la cueva se expandió, yo tenía mis alas extendidas tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudara a caminar no tan a ciegas —. ¿Estás ahí? —pero no recibía respuesta alguna —, ¡tu hermana está preocupada por ti!

—¡No es cierto! —rugió haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera durante diez segundos, unos ojos amarillos brillaron frente a mí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —recobré la compostura.

—Ni siquiera es mi hermana —eso me extrañó.

—¿Enserio? —rodó sus ojos frustrado.

—¿No es obvio? —explicó algo enojado, yo nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

—Ahora que lo dices tiene sentido —deduje al ver que él era una pantera negra y ella una tigresa.

—Sí, mucho sentido —su tono sardónico me hartó un poco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vives con ella? —él se sentó al igual que yo, o eso suponía debido a que no veía nada más que sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

—Estoy con ella desde que tenía un año —contó algo triste —, según me explicó nosotros venimos dela tierra _"donde el mar se hace espuma"_ , dijo que nuestros padres llegaron aquí y se establecieron cómo agricultores.

—Comprendo.

—Pero después supe que yo no era un tigre si no esto, una pantera y que nunca tuvo padres, sólo una madre que tiempo después murió por una infección —lloró y eso me desgarró el alma, lo abracé fraternalmente —, yo fui adoptado y nunca me lo dijo —algo en ese punto se quedaría guardado para siempre en mi memoria.

—¿Y qué pretendías hacer? —cuestioné todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces.

—Huir y jamás regresar, porque no decir la verdad duele más que perder a tus padres o ser huérfano —esas palabras se clavaban y tenían más filo que una daga, su cabeza se cayó en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Yo creo que no lo hizo por maldad, debe haber una razón más fuerte —él me miró a los ojos una vez más.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—Sí, ahora debemos volver a tu casa para que arreglen las cosas tu hermana y tú —él asintió derrotado y salimos de ahí.

…

Una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho, fue imposible evitarlo, era conmovedor, era casi inimaginable algo cómo ello.

—Ya no quiero seguir pero debo hacerlo —dijo sollozando, pero Tigresa seguía inflexible —, por favor no digas que no te da tristeza, si es así realmente no cambiaste nada desde Gongmen —pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada que lo desconcertó, el pergamino cayó al suelo, fue cuando la vio otra vez que no podía creer que la líder radical de los Cinco Furiosos estaba llorando.

—No puedes juzgar a nadie sin antes entender el trasfondo del asunto Po —era un punto que lo hizo sentirse cómo un idiota, la abrazó y juntos reflexionaron sobre la historia, puesto que se sentían identificados con el pequeño Leay; pues ambos habían sido huérfanos y posteriormente adoptados por una especie distinta a la suya, solo que la diferencia es que ellos nunca quisieron huir y estaban conformes con su estilo de vida.

—Perdóname no quería que te sintieras mal —él levantó el pergamino el suelo.

…

 _Media noche: empapado, temblando y desconcertado… una historia desgarradora._

Ella no dejaba de llorar, se sentía culpable por el estado de Leay, yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla y escuchar lo que podía decir. Golpeaba la mesa con una fuerza descomunal, que casi podía romperla. Tragué grueso.

—Ya no puedo ocultar más el pasado, de alguna manera generó cicatrices que no podrán cerrarse o al menos no en un largo tiempo —con esas simples palabras mi mente me hizo hablar.

—Eso no lo sabes, al menos que lo platiques con él —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no sabes todo lo que ocurrió.

—¿Qué?, que fue adoptado por tu madre, quien murió por una infección y que vienen de la tierra _"donde el mar se hace espuma"_ —mencioné, ella volteó a verme.

—Es más que eso —yo arqueé una ceja muy sorprendido.

—Entonces es mejor que hables para que tú también estés en paz contigo mismo —ella miró al vacío y después se sentó frente a mí.

Ella contó que era de la tierra de Bali, que sus padres emigraron a China cuando ella tenía tan solo cinco años de edad, eran comerciantes de la ciudad de Gongmen. Que un día unos bárbaros arribaron al puerto dónde su padre recibía especias y productos. En una de esas traían esclavos para vender al emperador o a terratenientes que necesitaban gente que trabajara sus tierras. Una de ellas una pantera que cargaba a su hijo de no más de cuatro meses de nacido. Ella le contó a su padre que venían de esa tierra y que necesitaba que se llevara a su hijo para que no viviera cómo un esclavo, él así lo hizo pero la consecuencia fue de que los piratas lo persiguieron y lo asesinaron. Su madre y ella huyeron junto con la cría, volviéndose así su hermana y asentándose finalmente en medio de ese bosque, y qué cuando él creció ella le dijo que venían de ahí para que no sospechara ni se sintiera mal con la verdad. Tiempo después su madre murió víctima de la infección dejándola a ella sola con él.

—No lo puedo creer —fue lo que atiné a decir.

—Pues esa es la verdad, yo lo quiero cómo si fuera mi familia biológica, no sé, es un lazo que me ha atado a él y debo protegerlo de cualquier mal —le limpié las lágrimas.

—Si le comentas esto que me has comentado a mi seguro entenderá y su vida seguirá siendo la misma —ella me abrazó sorprendiéndome y yo le acaricié la cabeza haciéndola sentir mejor.

—¿Y cómo sobreviven? —ella se encontraba con su cara pegada a mi estómago.

—Yo escribo cuentos para niños y con lo que me dan comemos, es todo lo que hago —eso me pareció muy interesante.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir Ackire, yo debo madrugar —ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, por alguna extraña razón tenía imán con las felinas.

…

 _Día once: al alba, un cuento y una despedida._

El tono verdoso del cielo junto a la humedad del suelo me hizo recuperar la energía perdida esa noche. Estaba listo para partir a mi destino, me estiré, me troné el cuello y tomé agua. Antes de irme le deseé lo mejor a Ackire y ella a mí.

—Espero te vaya bien Ping —me dijo un poco más feliz.

—Gracias, tú también espero que se resuelvan las cosas con tu hermano —la abracé, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse pues ahora yo le había dado la sorpresa. Ella me extendió dos pergaminos, uno rosa y uno blanco.

—El rosa es un cuento y el blanco es mi receta de sopa de ingrediente secreto —sonrió y mi felicidad no pudo describirse, asentí y alcé el vuelo.

—¡Espero poder regresar por estos lares! —dije finalmente despidiéndome.

En el caminó abrí el pergamino blanco, mis ansias no me permitieron esperar para poder descubrir el secreto de esa magnífica sopa… leí todo el pergamino, para al final encontrarme con la sorpresa.

 _No hay un ingrediente secreto, para hacer algo especial solo hay que creer que el especial._

Reí todo el camino muy feliz por esa enseñanza que llevaría toda mi vida.

…

 _Noche: baquetas, ritmo y fuego, una experiencia muy rara pero gratificante._

Después de la despedida de Ackire, el día en sí fue regular, nada fuera del otro mundo. Me detuve a descansar en dos valles y después continúe mi vuelo hasta dar finalmente con el Valle del Pom. La luna estaba llena, el color amarillento era simplemente bello. Recorrí todo el Valle y no encontré ni una sola alma.

Me alarmé por eso, miraba para todos lados, podía ser una trampa, no sabía de quién ni para qué, pero debía tener cuidado.

—Tú —dijo una voz grave detrás de mí.

—¡Ah! —grité arrojándole una roca en su cabeza, era un buey muy corpulento y alto.

—Oye, no te alarmes soy de aquí —eso me alivió un poco.

—¿Dónde están los demás habitantes? —interrogué demasiado desconfiado.

—En la punta de esa montaña —señaló, alcancé a percibir humo —, estamos celebrando la danza de la luna y necesitamos un percusionista porque uno de los nuestros se lastimó su brazo… ¿Eres de casualidad percusionista?

—¿Percu-qué? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No importa igual nos ayudarás —me tomó de la ala y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

La gran fogata era impresionante, alrededor de ella danzaban seis féminas muy bellas: una lince, una conejita, una leopardo (ya era mucho que en cada uno de mis viajes tenía que toparme una o dos felinas), una gacela, una víbora y finalmente una cierva. A los alrededores se encontraban seis gorilas con unas extrañas ollas gigantes cubiertas con piel de pino y dos palos cada uno. Delante de ellos cuatro bueyes con dos troncos cubiertos de membrana de papiro. Entre ellos cinco conejos con panderetas y finalmente un ganso con una especie de mesa pero con tres hoyos en medio de los que le sobresalían tres pequeños gongs. Yo vi algo raro porque justo delante de él o con dirección frente a él había una mesa igual pero no había nadie.

—Tú tocarás la otra —indicó el buey yo lo miré temeroso.

—Pero yo no sé… —me extendió dos palos.

—No importa, sólo ejecuta con estas baquetas lo que sientas —tragué grueso y me coloqué frente a la mesa, lo curioso es que en mi posición no podía ver al otro ganso para basarme en sus movimientos porque el fuego era muy grande.

Primero comenzaron los gorilas a tocar, el sonido era algo parecido a un _Pom-Pom… Pom-Pom… Pom-Pom…_

Después los bueyes con algo parecido a un: tucu-ta-cutu-ca… tucu-ta-cutu-ca…tucu-ta-cutu-ca… Luego los conejos: tiqui-tiqui-tiqui-tiqui... taca-taca-taca-taca… Y por último yo en base a todo eso hice algo así: Pum-pam-pum-pam… tiki-tiki-tiki-tiki… tiki-tiki-pam… tiki-tiki-pum… Las bailarinas siguieron todo ese ritmo danzando alrededor del fuego en honor al luna… así toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Después me pagaron las ordenes de fideos que no comieron en la noche por todo el ritual y después regresé al Valle.

…

Era una historia muy interesante, cómo había dado una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados: de una tragedia hasta una experiencia asombrosa.

—Definitivamente hay que terminar los rollos —Tigresa asintió, tomó el azul y lo abrió.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo... debo decir que me sentí muy feliz al incluir el imán hacia las felinas del señor Ping un leve guiño a otros fanfics en relación a Po, y sobretodo por primera vez escribir un fanfic de kung fu panda en el cual no hay alguna batalla de por medio ni escena de pelea.**

 **Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo: le mando un saludo a:**

 **Raybus The Lotur Flower: gracias por ser la primera en darle una oportunidad a esta humilde historia, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Guest: tú eres uno de mis más ávidos lectores, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Copito: gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar y leer esta historia.**

 **little tigress: que te digo que no te haya dicho ya, gracias por alentarme a no dejar ese espacio de escritura y por sacar a la luz esta loca idea, también por prestarte a participar cómo un personaje en este capítulo de todo corazón os lo agradezco, espero que te haya encantado el personaje.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido... Su amigo y escritor:**

 _C **A** R **P** I **N** T **E** R **O** I **M** P **E** R **I** A **L**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola he regresado, es un tiempo récord actualizar seguido y me enorgullezco de ello, me siento muy feliz de que esta historia tenga aceptación, y aspiro a que más lectores llegaran... Pero ahora no tengo más que decir.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Día dieciséis: Una radical decisión, mi espíritu engrandecido…_

Mis entregas se hicieron en tiempo y forma, nadie podía negar que llegara a cumplir mi destino. Mi nombre ya era conocido en varios valles y todo el Valle de la Paz me apodaba _"El repartidor sombra_ ", porque desaparecía en un segundo y volvía en el menor tiempo posible. En fin esa fama me encantaba, porque era en base a lo que me llenaba de alegría y dicha.

Pero ese día algo inimaginable pasó, mi padre enfermó de una gripe muy fuerte que se curaba en una semana, todos los habitantes se preocuparon, pues para que la planta que lo curaría funcionara debía reposar en completa paz y sin estresarse. Lo que significaba que cerraría el local.

—Señor Keng, ¿no cree que cerrar su local en este tiempo será malo? —dijo uno de los tantos habitantes que iban a visitarlo, pero él negaba con la cabeza —. ¿No tiene a un suplente que se haga cargo del restaurante en este lapso?

Con esas palabras una idea brillante nació en mi mente, si heredaría el restaurante tenía que demostrar que era capaz de manejarlo.

—El señor Gung tiene razón padre —hablé haciendo que cinco vecinos que se encontraban alrededor de él voltearan a verme —. Yo puedo hacerme cargo si me das la oportunidad —mi padre se levantó de su cama al oír eso.

—Estás loco muchacho —eso me dolió en el alma —, apenas si puedes cortar y cocer vegetales, ¿y crees poder hacerte cargo de todo lo que implica cocinar, servir, atender y cobrar? —tragué grueso por esa cuestión.

Mentiría si dijera que no me intimidó, pero dejé a un lado todo ese temor y mirándolo a los ojos dije:

—Sí padre —sus ojos y pico se abrieron a más no poder, todos los vecinos me apoyaron y corearon mi nombre.

—Está bien —dijo no muy convencido —, pero esto no forma parte del reto, este es otro nuevo, el cual te puede sumar puntos. Pero trata de conseguir ayuda de alguien.

Me dirigí a todos para solicitar ayuda, pero ya no estaban, mi cabeza y fe decayeron, salí finalmente de ahí en la búsqueda de aquel que tenía destinado ayudarme en esta pesada labor de una semana. No tenía a nadie en mente, y el tiempo estaba reducido a unas horas.

…

Muchas dudas eran respondidas, y más se generaban conforme leían. El panda no dejaba de sorprenderse por la asombrosa vida de su padre y la determinación de sus acciones.

—Bárbaro —pronunció —, esa determinación de desobedecer y plantar tu decisión la heredé de él —Tigresa rio por esa deducción.

—Y lo triste es que lo que le pasó a su padre le pasó a él contigo referente a lo del kung fu —Po se rascó la nunca algo incómodo al recordar ese pasaje.

—Bueno, continuemos —y Tigresa le arrebató el pergamino.

—Ahora me toca a mí seguirlo —Po asintió.

—Adelante señorita —eso la sonrojó un poco.

…

 _Medio día: Versos de un loco…_

La mejor forma para reflexionar era irme en medio del bosque, esperaba que los dioses o la madre naturaleza me dieran la respuesta a mi problema. Las corrientes de aire eran tranquilas, el cielo tenía unas cuantas nubes que hacían un recorrido normal, dando en ocasiones extensos espacios de sombra al igual que los árboles también podían.

Me senté sobre un tronco seco que siempre había estado ahí desde que tenía cinco años. Me troné el cuello, esa acción de volvió costumbre y me relajaba mucho el hacerla. Respiré con lentitud y cerré los ojos para entrar en estado de completa paz.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido Jang! —alguien gritó derrumbando todo mi proceso anterior. Abrí los ojos para toparme a un lado mío a un lobo albino que cargaba veinte pergaminos en una mochila, todos de diferentes colores, yo arqueé una ceja por eso. Vestía una sheng keng negra con detalles de troncos de bambú plateados y un pantalón de seda rojo. Calculaba que tenía mi edad, o si no uno o dos años más que yo,

Uno de los tantos pergaminos cayó y rodó hacia mí, yo lo tomé pero en ese lapso se abrió revelando su contenido:

 _ **Musa sensual**_

 _Danzas alrededor del fuego de mi mente_

 _Te diviertes cómo una niña con mis emociones,_

 _Eres libre, fugaz y tu piel es el dulce que deseo probar_

 _Pero me es imposible, pues te desvaneces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

Me impresioné por eso, un poema corto pero genial, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leer uno tan corto que me gustara. Estaba por enrollarlo cuando me lo arrebataron de mis alas.

—No deberías leer cosas que no te incumben metiche —eso me hizo enojar; porque en primera el pergamino rodó hacia a mí y en segunda porque se abrió sin querer.

—Óyeme, no tienes derecho a catalogarme de una manera si ni siquiera me conoces —él negó con la cabeza.

—Si conozco, quieren robar mis escritos para venderlos y ganarse unas monedas —yo me sorprendí por eso —, pero esta vez no lo lograrán —sacó de su mochila un bastón que medía lo mismo que yo y apuntó haca mi dejándolo unos dos centímetros alejado de mi pico, retrocedí actuando con raciocinio, pero el caminó hacia adelante siguiéndome el paso.

—Espera, antes de que cometas una locura por algo que no es verdad —dije lo más sensato y tranquilo posible —, quiero decir que ese poema que leí es muy bueno, para ser corto es comparable a unos más largos —se detuvo al oír esas palabras.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —nunca imaginé que con esas simples palabras podía evitar un naciente conflicto, asentí afirmándolo. El bajó su bastó y lo guardó —. Perdona, es que en el camino que recorro suelo encontrarme con ese tipo de gente —me extendió su pata en señal de paz y yo mi ala sonriéndole. Nos sentamos una vez más.

—¿Por qué escribes esos versos? —pregunté con la curiosidad muy alta.

—Regularmente los hago para una hembra que vive de dónde yo vengo —eso me impresionó un poco.

—¿Se los regalas? —él asintió feliz —, ¿supongo que son pareja no? —él negó con la cabeza confundiéndome —, ¿entonces?

—No somos pareja, pero tenemos una relación que me da fuerza y energía para escribir estos versos —dijo mirando al cielo.

—¿Qué clase de relación? —interrogué, ahora comprendo lo preguntón y metiche que realmente era.

—A ella le gusta la poesía y que la plasmen en ella, yo soy un artista que goza del mundo —eso no me aclaraba nada —, yo le doy los pergaminos que quiera, los cuales escribo pensando en ella y hacemos el amor todo el tiempo que me quedó en el valle.

Yo no sabía que decir, era algo curioso, no tenía palabras para describirlo más que _"loco"_.

—Después me voy de viaje largo y recorro numerosas ciudades y valles que me sirven de inspiración.

—¿Y cómo consigues dinero? —una pregunta muy tonta que en ese tiempo a mí me sonó razonable realizar.

—Los mismos versos me ayudan en ocasiones, la gente que realmente le gusta cómo escribo me da lo que quiera: a veces me dan veinte yuans, otras veces cien y en ocasiones cinco mil —mis ojos se expandieron a más no poder por esa mención; un simple pergamino con unas cuantas letras podía llegar a valer tanto: más que un alimento.

—No puedo creerlo —dije impresionado.

—No eres el primero —rio por eso —. ¿Te gustaría comprarme el pergamino? —eso me tomó por sorpresa —, no he comido en dos días y necesito algo en el estómago para seguir —fue en ese instante en que mi mente se iluminó otra vez, sonreí por ello.

—Te propongo algo mejor —él arqueó una ceja por ello.

—¿Qué?

—Trabajar una semana conmigo de mesero —él iba a decir algo pero no lo dejé hacerlo —, tengo un restaurante de fideos, yo tengo que suplir al cocinero y no hay quien me ayude para aligerar la carga. Te pagaré, te daré alimento y sobre todo hospedaje si decides ayudarme, estoy en dificultades y no sé a quién más recurrir —le extendí el ala una vez más.

—Hecho —tomó mi ala cerrando así el trato.

…

Po rio por ello y la emoción creció dentro de él para continuar con el relato.

—Wow, ¿qué suerte sería ser cómo ese lobo? —eso sacó a Tigresa de sí confundiéndola.

—¿Por qué? —y se sintió mal al pensar que Po pudiera tener ese tipo de deseos tan libidinosos y asquerosos a su criterio.

—Aunque ahí no lo diga, su hembra está enamorado de él y viceversa, y quisiera tener su don de escribir poesía para enamorar a alguien que me atrae —e inconscientemente le guiñó el ojo, ganándose otra cachetada de la felina, quién se intentaba refrescar con la brisa del viento que entraba por su venta, pues estaba muy acalorada con lo que él había dicho.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Olvídalo y continúa —se sobó la parte afectada y siguió.

…

 _Noche: el calor de la sopa, presión y una amistad._

Faltaba poco para que los clientes llegaran, Jang limpiaba y acomodaba las mesas y sillas. Yo estaba cara a cara quién en ese tiempo era mi enemigo: el cocedor. Saqué los vegetales de una tina que estaba cerca de ahí, los coloqué en una tabla. Tomé mis instrumentos y los dejé a un lado de los fideos.

El fuego se expandió por todo el cocedor, tragué grueso, la prueba llegó, y tenía que afrontarla… Inhalé profundamente y con una rapidez que nunca imaginé tener corté todos los vegetales.

—Ping, tres órdenes de fideos picantes y un plato grande de dumplings —indicó Jang, volteé para ver que tres clientes entraron, yo asentí.

Tomé la masa, la volteé y aplané varias veces, hice cómo cuarenta bolas y las coloqué en otra olla con agua. Los fideos metí en otra y las dos las metí al cocedor. Sudaba cómo ningún otro día, con el dorso de mi mano derecha me limpiaba la frente. Terminando todos los vegetales los vacié sobre la sopa para que se cocieran. Eché cinco especias.

Posicioné los platos, saqué los fideos y los puse en los platos; les vacié salsa y los revolví, metí la cuchara y encima una florecilla para darle un poco más de sabor. Luego saqué diez dumplings y los puse en otro plato finalizando esa orden.

—Listo —Jang llegó por ellos y los entregó.

Los tres clientes olieron la sopa, yo estaba temblando, pues un gran peso recaía en mí: la reputación del restaurante, mi habilidad culinaria y sobre todo el negocio ancestral. Uno de ellos probó, abrió los ojos muy impactado, su mandíbula se desencajó y su cuchará cayó de sus patas. Eso me aterró, miles de ideas hundieron mi mente, me sentí desfallecer. Pero luego sonrió y mis esperanzas crecieron.

—¡Está muy buena! —gritó sorprendiendo a todos y más a mí, Jang levantó su pulgar sonriéndome —, pero sabe muy diferente a las que hace tu padre Ping, ¿qué le echaste? —fue cuando mi mente recordó a Ackire y su sopa, sonreí una vez más.

—Esa sopa no la hace mi padre, esa es una receta mía —los tres se sorprendieron.

—¿Entonces?

—Es mi sopa de ingrediente secreto picante —Jang se asombró por esa explicación.

Esa noche se llenó cómo ningún otro día, revelándose finalmente todo mi potencial culinario, creando la fama de la sopa de ingrediente secreto. Jang a partir de ese día se hizo mi mejor amigo y consejero.

…

Ambos tenían la boca abierta por dicha historia, no articulaban palabra alguna, no tenían idea que opinar respecto a esa historia, así que Po sólo sonrió. Tomó el pergamino negro y lo abrió.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, también a que lean mis otras historias.**

 **Sin más que agregar, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenas noches o días... No merezco perdón de nadie, ni tampoco lo pido... Lamento el mes de tardanza, pero había momento de está historia en lo que me hacía dudar si continuarla o dejarla pausada. Al final, y después de mucha reflexión terminé este ansiado capítulo. La universidad me exprime todo el jugo creativo, así que espero no se molesten por lo corto que ha resultado a final de cuentas.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Día veintitrés: mañana, mis plumas por alguna extraña razón se erizaron, mi garanta ardió levemente, el restaurante estaba a reventar y recibió una visita inesperada…_

Rebanaba los vegetales mientras los fideos se cocían al fuego, Jang acomodaba las mesas, ponía los manteles y las servilletas sobre las que se colocaban los platos, las cuales contenían algunos de sus versos y habían cobrado notoriedad al restaurante y les eran atractivos a los comensales. Tanto que muchas jóvenes bellas iban solo por verlo a él y comprarle algunos, incluso "más que eso". Mi habilidad fue desarrollándose y perfeccionándose con el tiempo. La enfermedad de mi padre fue curándose, pero pasada la semana todavía tenía ligeros síntomas que le impedían cocinar, cosa extraña ya que dichos síntomas no se podían alargar de tiempo.

Aun así él estaba feliz de verme llevar el negocio de buena forma, incluso sorprendiéndose por la _sopa de ingrediente secreto,_ todo marchaba sobre ruedas, el restaurante estaba a reventar. Jang iba y venía entregando platos y platos de sopa. El día era hermoso, la tranquilidad reinaba y la paz estaba a la orden del día. Miraba como la gente degustaba mi comida, el comprender que esa sería mi vida y estaba feliz por ello. Me di la vuelta para seguir cortando vegetales, pero algo ocurrió, se produjo un silencio extraño, cosa rara debido a su repentina aparición.

Me volteé y pude contemplarlos; todos estaban reverenciados y ellos caminaban entre la multitud devolviéndoles el gesto; dos figuras que a simple vista eran dos límites en cuanto altura: uno de mi tamaño y el otro un gigante, incluso más alto que Jang. Llegaron hasta la barra, la simple mirada de ambos imponía a pesar de la sonrisa que tenían dibujada.

—Buenos días maestro Shifu —saludé amablemente y me reverencié, él se reverenció de igual forma devolviéndome el saludo —, veo que su discípulo ya creció, buenos días Tai Lung.

—Bueno días señor Ping —y se reverenció, mis plumas por alguna extraña razón se erizaron al pronunciar esas simples palabras y mi garganta ardió levemente.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —pregunté con mucha curiosidad, pues no era común que maestros de kung fu bajaran al Valle al menos que fuera por emergencias o que estuviéramos en peligro.

—Vine a premiar a este muchacho por su gran desempeño y progreso en este tiempo, y que mejor que venir a comer en el mejor restaurante de este Valle: _Los fideos del señor Keng…_ por cierto, ¿dónde está tu padre? —preguntó con cierta amabilidad.

—Estuvo enfermo, ya se está recuperando y mientras eso ocurre yo lo he suplido durante una semana.

—Muy bien joven Ping, voy a pedir dos platos de sopa picante y un tazón de dumplings grande para comer aquí —pidió su orden y se fueron a sentar.

—Buena elección maestro —empecé a cocinar, haciendo el proceso delos fideos agregándole el picante.

—Algo me dice que ocurre algo mal con ese leopardo —me dijo Jang en un tono casi imperceptible, yo negué con la cabeza.

—Solo es un guerrero de kung fu, así son casi todos, no sientas temor, entrenan para protegernos, resguardan este Valle desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

—No, es un felino, eso no me da buena espina, de dónde yo vengo los felinos no son más que mercenarios, viles, desalmados y traicioneros, ellos no protegen a nadie más que a sí mismos, no sientes compasión por nada ni por nadie —eso me puso a pensar todo el rato que estuvieron comiendo hasta que se fueron.

…

Tragó grueso, miró a su derecha, Tigresa tenía la mirada perdida, ni siquiera estaba parpadeando, Po sintió empatía con ella pues esa última línea encerraba un prejuicio demasiado dañino. Ella se levantó de ahí y se dirigió a la ventana.

Se recargó en la pared cruzada de brazos y miró el callejón; pasaron corriendo dos niños jugando, ella sonrió. La mirada de Po brilló al presenciar ese gesto sincero. Se levantó y se acercó, lo miró a los ojos.

—Jamás traicionaría al Valle, porque aunque no lo demuestre del todo, aprecio a toda esta gente —eso le dolió, desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar en algo. Alguna palabra de aliento o siquiera una reflexión que pudiera equilibrar el peso de la situación —. Note esfuerces Po, no es necesario —dijo sensatamente, Po suspiró con pesadez. Tomó su pata con delicadeza, ella volteó a verlo sintiéndose algo extraña con la situación.

—No debes si quiera decir lo que yo y mucha gente sabemos —sus miradas se conectaron —, porque aunque tú no lo creas yo te conozco perfectamente, más de lo que imaginas —él sonrió con ternura y ella le acarició su mejilla, un lazó los estaba uniéndose justo en ese instante. No sabían porque, y simplemente se dejaron llevar por la situación acercando sus rostros al punto de sentir su respiración. Pero una pata en su pecho se interpuso, él miró hacia abajo, era ella.

—Te estás precipitando al igual que yo Po —dijo secamente rompiendo así la chispa.

—Bueno —dijo con pena y nerviosismo rascándose la nuca —, ¿quisieras continuar? —ella asintió y él le pasó el pergamino. Lo desenvolvió.

…

 _Tarde: una buena noticia, un acontecimiento que marcaría la historia de China…_

Mis plumas nunca habían durado tanto tiempo erizadas, no entendía el por qué, pero decidí ignorar esas reacciones de mi cuerpo y ocuparme de comprar las medicinas que mi padre requería aún. La gente estaba un poco más festiva que de costumbre. Las casas y la plaza estaban llenas de faroles, papeles de colores, mesas de comida en abundancia. Y eso me resultaba muy raro puesto que no era una fecha importante ni siquiera el natalicio de algún personaje histórico y de relevancia.

Fui hasta dónde vendían las medicinas comprando las esenciales.

—Oiga señor Meng—le hablé al vendedor de frutas. Un cerdo de unos cincuenta años de edad, muy amigo de mi padre.

—¿Qué ocurre Ping?, ¿cómo sigue tu padre?

—Él ya va mejorando, de hecho estoy comprando las últimas medicinas que ingerirá.

—Qué bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa —. ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho?

—Quisiera saber, ¿por qué la gente está adornando sus casas cómo preparándose para un festival? —escupí finalmente mi inquietud.

—Ah, eso se debe a que el maestro Shifu nos pidió que nos preparáramos para recibir un acontecimiento que marcará la historia de China para siempre —eso me interesó un poco.

—¿Y qué es? —el señor levantó sus hombros ignorando la respuesta —. Bueno, gracias señor Meng —tomé las medicinas y me fui de ahí para dárselas a mi padre.

…

Po puso su puño en la frente, adoptando la pose del pensador, su mirada se clavó en un punto fijo Tigresa arqueó una ceja por detenerse tan repentinamente.

—¿Qué ocurre Po? —pero no hubo respuesta —, ¿estás bien? —solo producía su respiración, movió su pata frente a él para que reaccionara pero ni así lo consiguió.

—Sí Shifu les dijo a los aldeanos que prepararan todo para una celebración por un acontecimiento que marcaría la historia de China, ¿se refería a la entonces posibilidad de la elección del Guerrero Dragón? —habló de forma tan rápida y fluida cómo si no pensara en nada más que eso.

—Eso es algo obvio, ¿no? —expresó ella algo incrédula por las palabras del panda —, ya te lo había comentado, Shifu entrenó a Tai Lung al grado de hacerlo un maestro casi completo en la rama. Tanto que lo mimó de más, engrandeciéndolo y con ello inflando su ego en vez de que desarrollara su humildad, teniendo como resultado que su corazón se contaminara con oscuridad.

—Cierto, pero nunca había imaginado que a esa magnitud Shifu llenara no solo la cabeza de Tai Lung, sino también la suya —ese era un punto a favor de Po, Tigresa tomó el pergamino y continuó leyendo.

Sus ojos se expandieron a más no poder, el simple título era el detonante para tal asombro e intriga, estaban expectantes a lo que se narraría a continuación. No podían esperar ni reflexionar, solo querían seguir.

…

 _Noche: La bestia fúrica: ojos que derramaban sangre y un espíritu consumido por la ambición… el amigo sincero._

Los últimos rayos del sol se apagaron dando la bienvenida a la noche, había pocos comensales, eso debido a los acontecimientos de la tarde, mi mirada se encontraba en la montaña, exactamente en el Palacio de Jade, el sonido musical producido por una flauta de bambú podía oírse en todo el Valle, producía una sensación de paz… Terminó de lavar las grandes ollas. Jang enrollaba los manteles y ponía los platos sobre la barra al igual que las propinas, se habían juntado a lo mucho cincuenta yuans en un día, sí, no era un gran día, pero tampoco malo, la tranquilidad estaba reinando.

—Creo que ya debemos cerrar, no habrá más gente Ping —se sentó sobre una de las mesas y limpió el sudor de su frente.

—Yo suponía que te habías dado cuenta desde antes —me burlé de la ironía y el también soltó una carcajada.

El sonido de la flauta paró en seco, volteé otra vez por reflejo hacia la montaña, pero ningún sonido se escuchaba. Jang murmuró algo que no recuerdo exactamente, pero me dejó algo intrigado.

Tan solo tres respiros más tarde un estruendo gigante se oyó, provenía del Palacio de Jade, una gran nube de tierra se levantó, no encontraba alguna razón lógica para todo ello, fue cuando un gran rugido surgió y recorrió cada parte del Valle. Salí rápidamente del restaurante afuera para ver lo que estaba pasando…

…

Ambos no tenían palabras para describir el texto, un acontecimiento cómo ese narrado desde una perspectiva ajena, pasado de otra persona a otra era una cosa, pero leer la perspectiva personal, que vivió ese suceso tenía un peso demasiado grane para su comprensión.

—No puede ser —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Nunca imaginé que…

—¡Cállate Po y continua leyendo! —interrumpió Tigresa impaciente por el relato.

…

La gente estaba estática por ese estruendo y el posterior rugido, no comprendían lo que ocurría, en esos momentos yo tampoco, los ojos miraban para todos lados, pero la mirada de la mayoría seguía clavada en el Palacio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me dirigí al señor Meng.

—No tengo idea Ping, pero presiento que algo no está bien —y esas simples palabras hicieron que una parte de mi sintiera temor por lo desconocido y lo que se ignoraba en ese instante.

—Por cierto, si mal no recuerdo Shifu les pidió que arreglaran todo para un acontecimiento importantísimo, ¿no es así? —él asintió sin dejar de ver cómo la nube de tierra desaparecía.

Fue cuando un ligero temblor hizo acto de presencia en medio de la plaza, Tai Lung en cuatro patas estaba mirando para todos lados, la gente gritó de felicidad.

—Felicidades por haber obtenido el título de Guerrero Dragón —dijo uno de los ciudadanos, yo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría

Los ojos de Tai Lung expedían algo muy extraño, su iris cambió de color de uno amarillento a rojizo, era diabólico, sacó sus garras y embistió contra el ciudadano decapitándolo en el proceso y devorando el cuerpo con sadismo, todos empezaron a gritar y huir lo más rápido que pudieron, yo traté de volar pero él con sus garras me detuvo, pero no logró hacerme nada, porque el señor Meng se interpuso sacrificándose siendo desmembrado por _la bestia fúrica, cuyos ojos derramaban sangre_. Un dolor nació dentro de mí, una extraña sensación de angustia y poca esperanza.

Llegué al restaurante, no pensaba en nada más que salvar a mi padre de ese monstruo. Jang dijo algo que nunca oí porque mi mente estaba centrada en una cosa; la seguridad de mi papá.

—¡Ping reacciona! —alcancé a oír al tiempo de sentir un fuerte ardor en casi toda la cara —. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —exigió saber con desesperación.

—¡Tai Lung se volvió loco! —exclamé horrorizado, él frunció el ceño molesto —, mató a dos ciudadanos y está destruyendo las casas de los alrededores, es imparable.

—¡Te dije que se debía confiar en los felinos! —un fuerte rugido se oyó detrás; en la entrada del restaurante, encorvado y en cuatro patas, Jang se puso recto aun dándole la espalda, yo grazne de miedo ocultándome tras la barra.

Tai Lung se impulsó hacia él con la intención de rebanarlo con sus afiladas garras, pero sorpresivamente lo esquivó redondeándolo y tomando el bastón con el que me amenazó el día en que lo conocí.

—Vamos a ver gato —extendió el bastón frente a él de manera diagonal apuntándole a su cara —, muestra tus habilidades.

Tai Lung gruñó y corrió hacia él, pero Jang giró sobre sí mismo y elevó el bastón golpeándolo en la nuca desorientándolo, después lo impulsó hacia adelante picándole la cara, el pecho y el abdomen sofocándolo, corrió y utilizándolo cómo resorte saltó, propinándole una patada directamente al cuello dejándolo inmóvil. Tai Lung se levantó con más furia, pero cada golpe que daba, Jang lo bloqueaba con una facilidad nunca antes vista.

Un chorro de sangre salto, el bastón cayó al suelo con algunas manchas. Se puso de cuclillas, mirando al suelo y tocándose con ambos brazos el estómago perforado, des cual salían borbotones de sangre.

—¡No! —grité sin importarme que Tai Lung siguiera ahí. El cuerpo cayó completamente boca abajo mientras la pata de Tail Lung salpicaba.

—Eso te pasa por creerte el héroe —dijo en última instancia antes de irse. Volteé el cuerpo boca arriba, él vomitaba sin parar.

—Jang, debo llevarte a que te curen y… —pero él hizo un ademan indicando que me detuviera.

—Ya no hay posibilidad de hacerlo Ping, no te engañes —dijo en un tono crudo y muy frío, pero sobretodo tranquilo.

—Pero…—volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero pedirte un favor amigo mío —dijo débil ya casi sin fuerzas —sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino —. Entrégaselo y dile que siempre la amé, y qué lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa —mis ojos lloraron.

—¿Pero a quién y en dónde? —acercó su hocico a mi oído y me susurró, yo en ese momento jamás comprendí lo que me dijo, pero asentí de todas formas.

Los ojos del _amigo sincero_ terminaron por cerrarse yéndose de este mundo terrenal.

…

Estaban estupefactos, no podían reaccionar, y aún faltaba un último pergamino por leer.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en la parte final de esta corta historia, espero no tardarme tanto cómo esta ocasión.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas pasaron en este pequeño lapso de ausencia de esta historia, y ante ustedes el final.**

 **Se ha visto la baja de historias, de fan arts, de euforia por kung fu panda en los últimos dos años... tanto que este fandoom parece estar muriendo, pero, mi amiga Little tigress y yo pensamos mucho y analizamos mucho estas cuestiones por lo que convocamos a todos aquellos autores que aun siguen activos en este fandoom que pongan en su siguiente historia el hastag #kungfupandasiguevivo, cómo una señal de que aun hay esperanza...**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Día veintiocho: una despedida y un viaje…_

Tres días pasaron días desde aquel trágico acontecimiento, el Valle estaba de luto. Ya no se miraba gente por las calles cómo antes. Parecía un lugar fantasma, cambios significativos ocurrieron a raíz de ese suceso: Tai Lung fue exiliado y encerrado, nunca dijeron a dónde lo mandaron. El Palacio de Jade cerró sus puertas a alumnos nuevos por el temor de que se desatara algo parecido en un futuro. Shifu ya no volvió a bajar, Oogway de vez en cuando, pero era raro verlo.

Cerré el restaurante en ese lapso en honor a Jang y su honorable sacrificio, mi padre se recuperó de su enfermedad. Todo tomaba un buen rumbo, a paso lento, pero yo confiaba en que las cosas mejorarían enormemente. _"Después de la tormenta viene la calma"_

El pergamino estaba lleno de una historia, un poema con una despedida, cómo si Jang hubiese presagiado el final de su vida. Mis lágrimas fluyeron al terminar de leerlo, puesto que en parte había sido mi culpa, pero también ignoraba el hecho de que un suceso de ese calibre ocurriría, así que en parte no estaba del todo mal.

—¿Ping? —preguntó mi padre preocupado, yo solo seguía mirando esa lápida —. Creo que lo mejor será que honres su recuerdo, no que te tortures con ello.

—Puede ser padre —pero recordando lo escrito me hacía más daño —, pero eso es inevitable.

—O puede ser sanado —mencionó haciendo que yo volteara a verlo.

—¿Cómo? —él sonrió y me abrazó —. Sigue a tu mente y tu corazón, y en ellos hallarás la respuesta de manera más rápida.

Sus palabras detonaron algo en mí, una sensación extraña, ¿una epifanía?, pero visualicé un paisaje de enormes árboles, unas cabañas y unos niños jugando por doquier.

—Ya sé que debo hacer —respondí finalmente, miré la lápida una vez más y me reverencié —. Padre debo hacer un viaje, no tardaré en regresar.

—No hay problema hijo —me sonrió con orgullo.

…

Se miraron fijamente, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara, pero ninguno decía algo, ni siquiera un leve suspiro, sólo estaban congelados.

—Te ves muy bonita sería, ¿lo sabías? —Tigresa se sonrojó y Po al darse cuenta de lo que dijo también, Tigresa levantó su brazo, y Po se cubrió la cara —. ¡Perdón!, ¡en la cara otra vez no!

Pero fue sorprendido por la felina al abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, sigamos leyendo —tomó el pergamino dejando a Po inmerso en el espacio tiempo de su habitación.

…

 _Medio día: La epifanía se vuelve realidad… el destino está de mi lado._

Parecía un viaje largo, pero fue todo lo contrario; la ruta estuvo tranquila, los paisajes impresionantes y los comerciantes que de vez en cuando pasaban por ahí fueron muy amables conmigo. Incluso me di la libertad de comprarles unos alimentos y unos utensilios de cocina de madera y metal.

El destino era caprichoso, a veces cruel y a veces muy bondadoso y gentil. Esta vez lo segundo me acompañaba. La brisa fresca del aire me relajaba. Solo faltaban dos kilómetros para llegar. Estaba muy nervioso: ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo iniciaría?, ¿qué reacción tendría al enterarse?, sencillamente era difícil de imaginárselo, todo podía pasar. Pero aguardaba la fe en que eso me sanaría de cualquier manera la culpa.

 _El Valle de la flor invernal._

Era más pequeño que _De La Paz_ , pero no por eso menos bello. Tanta tranquilidad aguardaba, los niños jugaba, de algunas cabañas salía humo. La mayoría de los habitantes eran gansos como yo, pero, increíblemente, también lobos y cerdos. Sí era el sitio que visualicé y el cual Jang me indicó. Ahora debía buscarla, no parecía tan difícil. Pregunté por ella y casi todos los ciudadanos me dijo que no la conocía, hasta que un anciano agricultor me dio la dirección.

Una cabaña casi en medio de la nada arriba de una planicie, a las afueras del Valle. Rústica, con un pequeño jardín y unos cultivos a un lado. La chimenea estaba prendida, tragué grueso, los nervios me invadieron, pero me acerqué a la puerta y toqué.

Se abrió.

—¡Jang! —gritó emocionada; portaba un shen-i dorado con detalles negros de flores su pelaje castaño brillaba con el sol y sus ojos bicolor hipnotizaban, dejando a un lado su figura. Al darse cuenta que no era él su sonrisa desapareció —. Discúlpeme, ¿qué se le ofrece? —su voz era delicada y dulce, me congelé, las palabras que tenía en mi boca simplemente no salían, me estaba acobardando, pero una pequeña voz me hizo reaccionar.

—¿Papá? —un lobo, bueno apenas una cría, se puso a un lado de ella.

—Necesitamos hablar señorita —dije firme tratando de ocultar mi culpa, ella asintió algo confundida.

Pasé y la puerta se cerró.

 _Túneles de luz, las flores que adornaban aquel pasto sobre el que estaban acostados. Miraban los cientos de nubes que tapizaban el cielo ese hermoso día. Paz, nada más allá de eso. El vientre de ella sumamente ancho, él se lo acariciaba y besaba de vez en cuando._

— _Va a ser alguien fuerte y decidido —ella sonreía por sus palabras que acompañadas de ternura alegraban su ser en esos momentos —, parecido a su padre —fue cuando su gesto fue sustituido por una mueca de tristeza._

— _Jang, ¿por qué lo haces? —pidió una explicación._

— _¿Hacer qué? —ella frunció el ceño._

— _Eso —refutó con enojo —, ¡sabes que el hijo no es tuyo! —lloró intensamente al exclamar, agachó la mirada y se acurrucó en su pecho. Pero unos dedos le levantaron la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos._

— _No necesariamente tiene que venir de mi sangre para ser mi hijo —ella se congeló por esas palabras —, el amor es más importante para un hijo que ser de la misma sangre._

 _Ella no procesaba nada, se encontraba perdida, hundida en sus pensamientos. Era alguien excepcional, sumamente sabio y comprensivo, contrario a aquel que la abandonó, con una criatura en su interior._

— _Te amo —la besó tiernamente y con suma delicadeza —, nunca lo olvides._

— _Jamás —volvieron a besarse sin importarles el tiempo en absoluto. Pues solo eran ellos._

Me quedé pensativo y reflexivo sobre dicha historia, un acto tan noble cómo el criar un hijo que no es tuyo y amarlo cómo tal para mí era muy sorprendente, jamás lo entendí. Ahora me era más difícil darle la noticia. Sentía una presión en mi pecho, pero de alguna manera tenía que enfrentar la situación de todas formas, no se podía ocultar por más que quisiera.

Bebí un poco del té que ella me ofreció.

—Ika debo decirte…

Narré toda la historia, desde mi encuentro con Jang hasta su desafortunado destino, me sentí miserable al verla llorar, la abracé tratando de consolarla. Y no contuve las lágrimas más y deje que fluyeran sin límites. Nunca antes experimente tanto dolor.

—Él me pidió que te diera esto —le extendí el pergamino.

—Por favor léelo —yo asentí.

Con cada palabra que leí de ese escrito, pequeñas agujas se clavaban en mi cuerpo… Terminé de leerlo.

—Es hora de irme —La abracé por última vez, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me regresé al Valle.

…

El acontecimiento respondía varias cuestiones, incluso empatizaban con las decisiones del ganso a lo largo de los años. Se miraron nuevamente.

No dijeron nada, solo sonrieron.

…

 _Tarde: Noche… una cena y una nueva etapa en mi vida_

Después del viaje de regreso, todo transcurrió normal en el día, casi ya para finalizar, mi padre ya cocinaba. Era gratificante verlo con la vitalidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Hijo, que bueno que ya llegaste —sonreí.

Nos sentamos a platicar.

Le conté todo lo que pasó, le entregué los cubiertos recién comprados, algo que alegró. Me sirvió un plato de fideos y cenamos con tranquilidad, pues mañana volveríamos a abrir.

—Llegó esta mañana, es para ti —me extendió un pergamino, se me hizo extraño. Era de color dorado con líneas rojas. Lo abrí.

Al ver lo que estaba escrito sonreí a más no poder, salté de alegría:

 _Por su gran dedicación y empeño al reto, contando la habilidad y experiencia que has adquirido a lo largo de este trayecto, te otorgo el puesto de cocinero._

 _Ahora eres el dueño del restaurante._

—Gracias papá —y con eso una nueva etapa en mi vida.

…

Finalizaron el pergamino, con un buen sabor de boca, la historia fue entretenida y con giros impredecibles en muchas ocasiones.

—Eso… ¡fue bárbaro! —exclamó levantando un brazo con orgullo.

—Bueno, regresando a lo que vinimos.

—Aquí está —se lo entregó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Algo que le pareció raro.

—¿Lo tuviste todo el tiempo? —él sonrió nervioso asintiendo al mismo tiempo —. ¿Por qué?

—Tenía que tener una excusa para que vinieras y pudiéramos pasar el rato juntos —ella se sonrojó por dicha explicación.

—Po, no era necesario que hicieras eso para poder estar conmigo —eso solo lo sonrojó más —, puesto que yo con gusto pasaría el tiempo contigo.

—Te quiero Tigresa —dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y ella correspondía el abrazo.

—Yo también —pero entonces una ligera tos los hizo separarse.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó en tono pícaro el señor Ping. Ellos fueron hacia él y lo abrazaron —, ¿y eso por qué?

—Por ser una gran persona y un gran cocinero —dijo Po.

—Quisiera que me enseñara a cocinar señor Ping, usted que es todo un chef —él sonrió y salieron directo a la cocina.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado los invito a que dejen sus reviews y su hastag de igual manera. También lo invito a leer mi historia más reciente: Al alba.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido; su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


End file.
